Recently, various developments have been conducted in order to improve elasticity of nitrile-based rubber gloves. Particularly, an effort to improve physical properties of the rubber gloves by post-adding various additives to a carboxylic acid-modified nitrile-based copolymer latex for dip molding has been continuously made.
In order to improve physical properties of the rubber gloves, particularly, in a dip molding process, a lot of researches such as a method of increasing a thickness of a carboxylic acid-modified nitrile-based copolymer latex adsorbed on a mold for molding or a method of increasing elasticity of a nitrile-based rubber gloves has been conducted.
In order to increase elasticity of the nitrile-based rubber gloves, particularly, there is a method of changing a component of a latex composition for dip molding by changing constitutional component of the carboxylic acid-modified nitrile-based copolymer latex.
Further, examples of the method of increasing the thickness of the carboxylic acid-modified nitrile-based copolymer latex include a method of adding a filler to the latex composition for dip molding. Due to the addition of a filler, an amount of the used carboxylic acid-modified nitrile-based copolymer latex for dip molding can be reduced, thereby reducing a preparation cost of the rubber gloves. However, when the filler is used in the latex composition for dip molding, a limitation where tensile strength of the rubber gloves is reduced may occur.
Accordingly, there is a continuous demand for developing a carboxylic acid-modified nitrile-based copolymer latex composition having excellent tensile strength.